


奧斯維辛集中營

by Emily_Charlotte



Category: Nazis - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Charlotte/pseuds/Emily_Charlotte





	奧斯維辛集中營

奧斯威辛集中營，或稱奧施維茨－比克瑙集中營（德語：Konzentrationslager Auschwitz-Birkenau，波蘭語：Obóz Koncentracyjny Auschwitz-Birkenau；「奧施維茨」，或譯「奧許維茲」、「奧修維茲」、「奧次威治」，是奧斯威辛的德語名稱），是納粹德國時期建立最主要的集中營和滅絕營，位於波蘭南部、全國第二大城市克拉科夫西南60公里的小城奧斯威辛。奧斯維辛集中營於1940年4月27日，由納粹德國親衛隊領導人希姆萊下令建造。1942年1月20日舉行的萬湖會議通過「最終解決方案」，透過滅絕營實行有系統的猶太人大屠殺行動，估計約有110萬人在奧斯維辛集中營被殺。  
奧斯維辛集中營共有3個主要營區，分別是奧斯威辛（一號營區）、比克瑙（二號營區）、莫諾維茨（三號營區）和39個小型的營地或工廠，最主要的目的是進行殺害猶太人或是對其收容者進行極為嚴苛的工作、集體處決或是進行不人道的人體實驗。  
奧斯維辛集中營在1945年1月27日由蘇聯紅軍解放。1947年，波蘭國會立法將此改為紀念納粹大屠殺的博物館，即奧施維茨－比克瑙國家博物館，以做為第二次世界大戰中納粹德國統治期間，犯下惡名昭彰罪行的歷史見證。1979年，聯合國教科文組織將奧斯維辛集中營列入世界文化遺產。2007年，聯合國教科文組織把集中營命名為「奧施維茨－比克瑙 德國納粹集中和滅絕營（1940-1945年）」

奧斯威辛集中營主要有三大區域：

一號營：奧斯威辛集中營：最先建立的集中營，是整個奧斯威辛地區集中營的最主要的管理行政中心。這裡殺害了波蘭境內知識分子、蘇軍戰俘和德國境內同性戀者及罪犯。由於他們都可以做勞力工作，為德軍服務的企業都設在此處。  
二號營：比克瑙集中營：1941年10月開始興建，比克瑙是最主要的「滅絕營」，佔地面積為175公頃，納粹修建了300座木排房。由於火車可以直接停留在比克瑙集中營，故此也成為收容人篩選地。設有行刑場及毒氣室，可進行大規模屠殺，此外它也包括幾個特殊性的集中營：布達的農業營、加悔澤的養禽營、賴斯科的蔬菜營和一些化學實驗室。  
三號營：莫諾維茨集中營：該集中營的擁有者是德國最大的化學公司IG法本。約11,000名犯人在莫諾維茨工作，負責挖煤、水泥和橡膠生產等。奧斯維辛二號（比克瑙）的醫生會按時到這裡，將無法從事勞力工作的收容人送往毒氣室。這裡是由一座主營和39座小營房構成的勞動營，也稱倫納－莫諾維茨，名稱來自於莫諾維茨原址上的倫納合成橡膠廠。

集中營指揮官

1940年至1943年：德國黨衛隊－魯道夫·霍斯中校 (全名：Rudolf Franz Ferdinand Höss，通常拼寫為：Rudolf Höß）。  
1943年至1944年：德國黨衛隊－阿瑟·里貝漢徹中校（Arthur Liebehenschel）。  
1944年至1945年：德國黨衛隊－理察·貝爾上校（Richard Baer）。

集中營生活

1.篩選  
從納粹德國統治下囚犯最早被用卡車運往集中營，1944年5月以後，建立了鐵路直接抵達集中營。由集中營的醫生對其收容人以種族、宗教、同性戀者等類別，再以及性別、年齡等基本資料，作為初步的篩選。（例如：一名健康的男性成人是否具有專業技能或是有可能成為人體實驗的對象去區分）。大部分的猶太人、婦人、兒童、老人或是被判斷為沒有價值的人，則會直接送往刑場或是毒氣室殺害。  
經過初步篩選之後，收容人立即被剃去頭髮、消毒、拍照建立檔案，並在收容人身上刺上編號藉以確認收容數量（此一編號達40萬之鉅）。而收容人的個人行李財物皆被沒收，成為納粹德國的戰爭資源。經過篩選之後，收容人身上唯一財物則是他們身上的囚服。最後依人種及性別被分送到不同的收容樓房，囚服有分「政治犯」，「普通罪犯」、「外來移民」、「同性戀」和「猶太人」的標記，以區分收容人之身分。  
收容期間，每日勞動工作內容、飲食以及對待會按不同等級區分。德國工人第一，其次是西歐工人（比利時、法國、荷蘭），然後是與德國有依賴關係或結盟的歐洲東南部工人（匈牙利、羅馬尼亞、斯洛維尼亞、希臘、克羅埃西亞），較低等級的是捷克斯洛伐克、波蘭、蘇聯、義大利（1943年義大利投降後）工人，猶太人則在最低位置。此一情況可在在睡床格的分配更明顯地看到。

2.勞動  
主要的勞動可分為四種類型。  
第一種：它的勞動目的是消耗收容人的精力以使他們疲憊不堪。例如，做鋪設鐵路或道路的工作，採砂石場和「處罰單位」也屬於這一類。在某些情況下，收容人被要求在早上隨意地挖一個洞，而在下午填補同一個洞口，以及做諸如此類沒有意義的工作如娛樂德國軍官。這些工作的唯一目的是消耗收容人的精力。  
第二種：那些具有專門的技術或是知識的人（例如：水電工、醫生、藥劑師等）會被要求生產在戰爭進行中所需要的生產材料和必要的戰爭武器，如以勞動力為目的的維修。這些有技術的人的待遇在處罰單位方面比工廠工人的要好。  
第三種：這類人專門處理毒氣室屍體，以及因營養不良或疾病等其他因素而瀕死的收容人。他們的待遇比起前兩種人的要更好。  
第四類：這類人是最初到集中營的和後來進入集中營的德國罪犯，或者，是從位階最高的德國人中挑選出來的工廠工頭，以及集中營警衛（囚監）。雖然他們有對收容人施暴的權利，但是只有很少的人受到了審判。

3.醫療  
由於集中營內只有做人體實驗的「醫院」，所以收容人大多因病而死，或被送往毒氣室以致命的毒氣殺死。


End file.
